The Assassin's Story
by RedLady
Summary: An assassin with a blood lust and short attention span goes to the Rouge encampment to kill Diablo. Who knew she would get stuck with all these stupid quests! READ & REVIEW! You won't regret it!
1. My story . . .

This is a story about the Assassin. I've already written one about the sorceress but I couldn't resist posting this. As you will later find out the Assassin is totally different from the Sorceress. Just read and find out. : )  
  
Oh yeah one more thing. I don't own Diablo II. If you were dumb enough to actually think I did well I'm just clarifying for you. : )  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Assassin's Story  
  
I'm an Assassin. And I like to kill things. Duh! What else do Assassin's do? So you wanna know about all that stuff I did dealing with the three prime evils? You wanna know about my adventures and how I, a single mortal, actually killed all them demons? (You better believe it was all me!) Well I'll tell you . . . For a price.  
  
What you don't have anything? Well I'll tell you anyway. Out of the goodness of my heart of course.  
  
Of course my little adventure wasn't so little. The mission was supposed be go in, kill, and get out. It was supposed to take no more than a week! But my adventure took three seasons! It took months! (I could have been spending that time with my sweet little Pookie at home, but no, the world was gonna end if I didn't assassinate this guy named Diablo. Oh wait. He wasn't just some guy. He was a Demon. Don't remind me. I figured that out later.)  
  
Since no one knew exactly where this Diablo dude was I had to go to this small Rouge encampment in the west to follow his trail. For some reason evil had been ravaging this place when it normally didn't. Oh well. More things for me to kill. (He, He)  
  
I never expected to be bombarded with all these quests! But I couldn't pass down an opportunity to use my abilities and kill more stuff! So you might say all my dawdling caused Baal to be released. But don't be worried. I killed him too, eventually.   
  
I kept a little log of all my silly little "quests". I only wrote a sentence or too about each one, so don't expect me to remember everything and go into full detail. Let me just go find that little log book . . . Um . . . Ah hah! Here it is!  
  
Well as you already know, my adventure began in a small Rouge encampment in the West. I had just transported there and was immediately met by Warriv . . .  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know you guy's like dialogue according to my last story. Don't worry the next chapter isn't just the Assassin telling the story, she's in the story. Just read and you will see. It will actually have dialogue if it goes according to my plans . . . Stories have their own minds you know. 


	2. Rogue Encampment

What does an Assassin with bloodlust and a short attention span get you? Big Trouble.  
  
  
  
~Rogue Encampment~  
  
Immediately as I appeared in the Rogue encampment Warriv the caravan dude met me.  
  
"Good Day!" He said even though I think it was night.   
  
"Greetings stranger!"  
  
"Hello." I said pleasantly enough. He looked me up and down examining me. I wasn't wearing much. Too much clothing prohibits me from using effective martial arts. Besides I didn't have money. I would only get paid till after I killed Diablo. Plus I stole it of dead guys in the wildernesses.   
  
"I'm not surprised to see your kind here . . ." He said. I didn't really know what he meant. I looked at him suspiciously. Did he know I was an assassin? Assassin's are supposed to keep their identity a secret you know. Until your retired, like me!  
  
"Some say Diablo, the Lord of Terror walks the world again . . ."  
  
What. My ears perked up. Diablo. I hadn't realized Warriv had gone on talking.  
  
"But a dark wanderer did travel this route a few weeks ago . . ." He continued.  
  
I figured out that Diablo and this Dark Wanderer were somehow related. I decided to follow this wanderers trail.  
  
Then Warriv was talking about his caravan. I have a really short attention span. So it was really hard to listen to Warriv's speech.  
  
". . . If your still alive I'll take you along . . ." He said winking at me. I didn't quite know what he meant, but later I figured out that he always said strange stuff, when he didn't have any sensible advice to give you he would just make up this strange poem or rhyme or riddle or phrase. He did this a lot to. I think he just liked to hear himself talk. He must have liked the own sound of his voice.  
  
But then I realized he had stopped talking and was looking at me again, bringing his eyes up and down my body. I turned a little disgusted. I would have thought he would be the guy with a wife and kids back home.  
  
  
I think he told me to go find this woman Akara. I hadn't really been listening. I ran into a woman who stood tall with her nose in the air as if the world revolved around her. I walked up to her and she glared at me as if offering a challenge.  
  
"Welcome outlander to our glorious hovel." She said sarcastically because it was far from glorious. It smelled like chicken dung . . .  
  
"I know why your here." She said getting all up in my face. Man her breath stank! I backed up confused. What'd I ever do to her.  
  
"But killing a few beasts in the wilderness isn't gonna earn my trust . . ." She said turning away crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
"Geez lady get a life." I said and briskly walked away. She must have had hemorrhoids or something because of the way she stood with that distorted look on her face . . .  
  
I walked into someone's tent and saw an old woman with a huge purple cloak covering her entire body. Her face could barely be seen.  
  
"Hello Mysterious woman!" I said. Was she dressed up for Hollow's Eve or something?  
  
"I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless eye . . ."  
  
Whatever that was. I didn't pay attention much after that. I only heard a couple key words.  
  
"Citadel . . . Andarial . . . Sisterhood . . . Dead . . .Help . . ."  
  
She spoke about boring stuff so I didn't listen. All I wanted to know was who to kill.  
  
"So I get to kill things?" I interrupted.  
  
"There is a place of great evil in the wilderness . . ." she droned on.  
  
" . . . and destroy the great beasts! May the Great Eye watch over you."  
  
I looked around nervously. Great Eye? What a bunch of hooey these priestesses believed in now-a-days.  
  
"So what do I do?" I asked   
  
She looked at me confused. I guess I should have listened to what she had been saying.  
  
"Kill stuff?" I asked bloodlust in my eyes.  
  
She seemed uncertain and a little nervous about my bloodlust.  
  
  
"OK. Akara. I'll go to this cave for you. I'll kill everything in it too. There won't be a single monster left in or outside the cave!"  
  
She seemed pleased and walked into her tent. What an old grandma! I thought. I had no respect for my elders.  
  
Then I walked to the entrance of the camp and saw some blacksmith banging away at a weapon. She saw me and ran over to meet me like she had too much caffeine or something. She looked at me up and down I guess measuring me up, I'll never know. People have been looking at me that way ever since I got here.  
  
"Hi there." she finally said.  
  
"I'm Charsi." She smiled like one of those bar tender girls who try so hard to please you so they can get lots of coins out of your pocket.  
  
"That's nice." I said immediately annoyed by her cheerfulness. She started talking excitably and really fast about people getting corrupted by Andarial, whoever that was. I was quite bored by her like everyone else so far in this God Forsaken camp.   
  
Then I met Gheed.  
  
"Good day to you partner." He said in a husky voice as I walked over to his wagon. He looked me over and smiled showing off his yellow chipped teeth. He smelled of liquor and kept rocking back in forth on his heels.  
  
"I'm Gheed. And I can already tell I'll be your best friend in this forsaken camp." He said nudging me with his elbow.  
  
"Heh, Heh" I said giving him a false smile. The only thing he seemed to want, was to get under my skirts. Not that I wear any.  
  
He started talking about doing "business" with me. I wasn't sure exactly what type of business he meant, but I decided I liked him. We Assassin's like all those low life people you know. Probably because we live the same type of lives.  
  
"A spare weapon, some gold, a small gem, one night together . . . is all I want in exchange for the equipment you need in whatever quests you might undertake."  
  
I started walking away. I didn't really want to do any business with him. He ran after me.  
  
"Now. Now. Don't be shy. All my items are guaranteed for life and come with a two day warrantee."   
  
  
He seemed a little drunk because what he said didn't make any sense to me. I put my arm around his neck.   
  
"Mr. Gheed." I started in a forced friendly manner.  
  
"I think we'll get along well together." I said pounding him on the chest playfully.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." I took my arm off him. "I'll be seeing you around." I said "patting" him hard on the back. I could tell he was in pain from my friendly pats, but he forced a smile anyway showing of his rotting teeth. He was a nasty bugger. But I liked them that way. Of course not as a boyfriend. Maybe something else . . .  
  
Next it was time for me to go to the "Den of Evil". Bah, hah, hah. No use explaining that quest. It was very easy. I don't know why the Rogues couldn't have done it themselves. So I kicked butt and save the day. Hardly. That quest was just a waste of time. I went to Akara to tell her how simple it had been and to be assigned my next mission. I never knew I would be assigned about a couple dozen missions. Oh the life of a hero . . .  
  
  
  
[I know. Very weird. And you thought you knew the characters. Who would have thought . . .]  
  
Who knows if I'll continue this thing. Heck, I haven't continued all the others. Maybe someday . . . 


	3. Den of Evil

I was simply sitting around the campfire telling my story when suddenly everyone got up and left! What! They didn't want to hear my story? Is an Assassin's story not good enough? What's wrong with these people! I guess since I didn't really listen to those in my younger days, I can't ask for the same respect. I think I had a condition, thought. It's not my fault I was born with a short attention span! What? You're still here? You would like me to continue with my story. Good. That makes me happy. So I know you didn't get up and leave, be sure to leave a nice review. I wouldn't advice you to leave a bad one. I am an assassin you know!  
  
  
~Den of Evil~  
  
  
So you would like to hear about my "Den of Evil" Quest? Let see I logged all my quests in this little notebook. What did I write about that? Um . . .  
  
Easy.  
  
I wrote the word easy for the Den of Easy, I mean "Den of Evil" Quest.  
  
That quest was . . . easy! Did I mention how easy it was? It was really boring. And though I like killing things I have to agree with Kashya, killing mindless beasts whose only objective is to kill you isn't very fun. I was after bigger game.   
  
So I got bored as I was searching for the cave of wonders . . . I mean Evil. I got really bored after killing a couple of mummies and skeletons and these really spiky creatures who shoot quills at you. Annoying little pests!  
  
I finally came to a cave. I think it was the right one. My objective was to kill everything in it. "Diablo here I come!" I yelled but even though a skeleton started laughing at me telling me Diablo wasn't in there, I already knew that fact. If only my adventure was that easy! Yet the Quest was easy.   
  
After beating the skeleton till he was nothing but a crushed up bone pile, I was finally ready to take on this simple and EASY quest. (Gives one extra pleasure to kill something that's laughing at you and making fun of you.)   
  
I gypped some dynamite off of Gheed. I have no idea why he had it and am not sure if I'd feel safe knowing he had possession of it. Anyway. He didn't ever ask about it, so I guess he never missed it. It felt good stealing from him, too. That look he kept giving me was nothing more than lustful. I always thought about what would happen if I killed him. I don't know what would have happened or if anyone would truly miss him. Charsi seemed to be the only one taken by him even though he cheated her out of money more than once.  
  
So I used the dynamite to blow up the cave! See Den of Evil quest completed in one minute! So easy. Good thing I new a thing or two about explosives. I never knew it would come in handy till now.   
  
So the cave entrance was blocked and no one was going in and no one was coming out. I'll never know the fate of those monsters, but I hope they had a fun time starving or eating each other!  
  
I may of missed a couple of good items to sell to Charsi but I really didn't want to waste my time with these quests! Too bad I would be suckered into 5 more before finally leaving the Rogue Encampment.  
  
I shuffled back to the Rogue encampment and somehow Akara already knew of my completed quest. I even got a free skill. I don't know how she gave it to me, but all the sudden I suddenly knew a new attack!  
  
She thanked me, I think. I didn't really listen. I was imagining the cave blowing to bits in my head. I think she said to go see Kashya.   
  
Not the hemorrhoid girl! Kashya is so annoying. And I guess she was annoyed as well. I went up to her and immediately she started talking without letting me say anything first. As she made her little speech my mind began to wonder everywhere.  
  
"My Rogue scouts have reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard . . ."  
  
The rogue's have scouts?  
  
"Blood Raven, one of our finest captain in the battle against Diablo, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel."  
  
Who's Andariel?  
  
"You'll find her in the Monastery graveyard . . ."  
  
I wonder if they have any graves to plunder?  
  
"If you are truly our ally you will help us destroy her."  
  
"Who?" I asked aloud.  
  
She looked annoyed more than ever.   
  
"Blood Raven!"  
  
"You want me to kill a bird?"  
  
She looked even more annoyed than before.  
  
"Look I'm an assassin, not a butcher! I assassinate people not birds! Go kill this Blood Raven yourself Kashya. You don't need me."  
  
I swear she exploded right then and there.  
  
"BLOOD RAVEN IS NOT A BIRD!" She yelled losing her temper spitting all up in my face. Literally steam started to rise out of her head.  
  
"If you were listening to me, you would know that she was a rogue at one time corrupted by Andariel!" She said her voice straining as if she were about to cry about it.  
  
"If you are an assassin I beg you, please kill her."  
  
  
"Why can't you do it?" I asked. Big mistake. More steam started to rise and she got all up in my face.  
  
"SHE USED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" She yelled. Charsi, Gheed, Warriv, and a couple other rogues were gathering around to see what all the yelling was about. Kashya didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You don't expect me to kill my once-best-friend do you?" At least I think that's what she said.  
  
She grabbed me by the shoulders and said in a low voice. "Please, I won't ask anything else of you, just do this one thing." Her eyes burned with rage as if she must be fighting some internal battle.   
  
"Sheesh, lady!" I said pushing the crazed lady away from me. "I'll do it."  
  
Then I looked at her with a sly look in my eye, "But what will I get in return."  
  
Nothing ever came free for me. She looked at me angry and with a strained voice she answered, "I'll lend you one of my Rogue mercenaries, free of charge."  
  
"Now that's my kind of deal!" Gheed spoke up. I have no idea why he said that. Everyone looked at him strangely and Kashya yelled, "Shut up Gheed! No one asked you!"  
  
With that he slumped back to his little corner, content with counting his coins again and scratching himself in places no one needs to know about. I told you no one liked him.  
  
"Are you OK Kashya?" Charsi asked concerned.  
  
"I will be soon." Kashya said eyeing me. Two scouts led her away to a tent and she disappeared inside.   
  
"This place must be one big happy family!" I said throwing my arms up in disgust.  
  
"She's been like that ever since her friend Blood Raven got corrupted." Charsi said sighing.   
  
"But you're going to eliminate Blood Raven correct?" Warriv asked winking at me which really made me want to punch his lights out.   
  
"I wish you luck and if you need to buy anything and have anything you need to sell or repair you know where to find me." Charsi added and walked briskly away to her handy dandy workshop area. She was content simply banging her day away.   
  
I really hated this camp and couldn't wait to leave it. At least I'll get to kill somebody. That always cheers me up.  
  
  
  
That's it for my story today. You wanna hear about my "Killing Blood Raven" Quest? We'll stick around and don't leave like your comrades. Who knows, maybe this old assassin has something of interest to tell you! Leave a review, so I know your still here. 


	4. Blood Raven

Here you go with the next part of the lovely assassin's story. She doesn't want to reveal her name and for those of you wondering she has no connection what-so-ever with the assassin in Seven Silly Saviors.   
  
In this story Blood Raven may act a little differently than you might have imagined. So I expanded on my imagination. You can't sue me because I already told you that I do not own Diablo 2, I think.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood Raven? Now that was an interesting quest. Then again, fighting corrupted rogues are always interesting. I ran into a bunch of them on my way to her hang out in the graveyard. At first I was hesitant to kill them. But that was only for a millisecond. When something is trying to kill you, you don't really need to hesitate to kill them, because you might end up . . . dead, sort of. Besides I liked to kill stuff. Yet they seemed so human in their own twisted living dead way.  
  
I walked into the graveyard and was immediately met by some zombies. They died quite easily (as zombies always do). Then I was shot by an arrow. It was Blood Raven and she was nothing quite like I expected.  
  
The arrow bounced harmlessly off my leather armor.   
  
"Good thing this cow had thick skin." I muttered stroking my precious leather armor.  
  
Another arrow landed at my feet. I looked over and 30 feet away a woman was standing smiling evilly at me. I walked over to her and she stood there stiff as a statue with her bow aimed and ready to shoot another arrow. "Glad I got your attention, adventurer." She said in an evil voice that echoed throughout the graveyard.  
  
I stood in front of her, eyeing her. She had the whole red and evil look going, with the grey skin and the black lipstick and eyeshadow.   
  
"Are you Blood Raven?" I finally asked after a stare-down contest with her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She answered staring at me suspiciously, I think.  
  
"I do." I answered simply, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"Have you come to join my army?" She said pointing to some zombies which had gathered around us while we had been having our little staring contest. That little trickster had summoned her friends! They were simply standing there so I wasn't exactly worried.  
  
"If I gotta look like that . . ." I said motioning to the clueless zombies. "I don't think I'd want to join your army! I don't really think the whole walking rotting corpse thing is for me."   
  
  
"Then why are you here?" She asked though I suspect she already knew the answer. I suspected so because her eyes began to glow a dark red color. Very creepy.  
  
"I've come to kill you!" I said trying to intimidate her by waving my Katar around. "By orders of Kashya." I added.  
  
She looked at me in surprise when I said that. "How is she?" Blood Raven asked almost emotionally.  
  
"Well . . ." I began. "She stands around all day like she's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or something, with her arms always crossed and her face always scrunched up with that contorted look . . ."  
  
"Same old Kashya . . ." Blood Raven interrupted me almost smiling. Then her look changed into the same contorted look I had seen on Kashya, except with the fierce living appearance. They looked almost the same for a second. I guess it wasn't hard to believe that they were once friends, though I really didn't care. I had a job to do . . .  
  
"Are you sure you will not join my army?" She asked with an evil smile. I nodded looking at her strangely waving my Katar around again. She ignored my Katar and added, "Not willingly anyway." And she zoomed quickly away and the zombies moved in on me.   
  
I quickly took them out, giving them kicks of fire. They fell in flame and moved no more. Blood Raven was weaving in and out of tombstones sending arrows my way. And let me tell you, she had bad aim. I did get hit a couple times, but most of the arrows flew harmlessly past me or bounced off my leather armor.   
  
I found out that she never stepped out of the graveyard perimeters so I was safe there. I quickly yanked out an arrow which had hit my leg and took one of those magical health potions. They can taste better than water you know.  
  
I went back into the graveyard to assassinate this annoying corrupted Rogue. I noticed she had risen a couple more zombies in my absence. She laughed in her evil way as I made my entrance. I ran after her ready for a fight, ignoring the zombies (who were slow anyway). But she had unnatural running abilities so I could never catch her. She turned around a couple times to shoot those badly aimed arrows at me but I didn't get hit again. Then a plan formed in my head and I pulled out some throwing daggers.  
  
"Join my army of the dead!" She yelled.  
  
I followed her getting tired but still keeping close behind her as she began weaving in and out of tombstones and graves. When she turned around again I quickly threw a dagger at her. It lodged in her side and she screamed the most unnatural demonic scream I had ever heard on my adventure so far. Then she recovered and ran to the far end of the graveyard quickly.   
  
  
"Stay still!" I yelled in frustration. Flying arrows and laughter were her only replies.  
  
I easily took out some more zombies and held onto my throwing knives. "Nice little birdie." I said slowly creeping up to her. "Join my army." She said feircely and shot more arrows at me, but they bounced harmlessly off my chest. I quickly threw some more knives and she stumbled, wounded by my rusty knives I had just picked up in the wilderness. I walked over to her while she was still stunned and karate chopped her with all my might. She screamed again and jumped up and ran away again. But this time she was slower. Now I ran after her using all my energy. Let me tell you, Blood Raven was the one who taught me the usefulness of throwing knives.  
  
Finally I had her cornered against the fence. She looked at me fearfully for a second, then said in a monotone voice, "Join my army of the dead."   
  
'Poor injured little birdie.' I thought to myself. I better end her pain. I quickly flashed my Katar before her eyes and slit her throat. She looked at me evilly again and then the red light in her eyes went dim and she fell over dead. A bright light rose out of her body and descended to the heavens.   
  
I rummaged through the graves half mindedly. I grabbed whatever money I could find and whatever else might be useful to me later.   
  
At the camp I walked triumphantly over to Kashya. "I killed your friend, Blood Raven." I announced. A sad flash of emotion passed through her face for a second. Then it contorted as Kashya tried to look calm but surely some sort of storm was raging inside her.   
  
"How is she?" Kashya asked gruffly.   
  
"She wanted me to join her little army of dead zombies. When I said no she tried to kill me . . ."  
  
"Same old Blood Raven." Kashya said wiping a tear from her eye. I looked on in confusion. These Rogues have weird feelings.  
  
Kashya said a long speech but I wasn't listening much until I heard her say ". . . free Rogue mercenary."  
  
My ears perked up as a young girlish rogue walked out and stood beside Kashya. She looked at me nervously smiling shyly.   
  
"Adventurer this is Fiona. Fiona this is your new leader." Kashya who didn't know my name because I didn't tell anybody on this adventure spoke as if she was talking to a young child. Which couldn't have been far from the truth because the young mercenary didn't look much older than 15.  
  
"Follow her, obey her, and die for her." Kashya was saying in a harsh tone to this young Rogue.   
  
  
I was about to complain when Kashya looked over at me and said, "If you want another Rogue other than this one you have to pay for them."  
  
So she gave me the baby of the Rogue mercenaries. She was thankful for me killing her little friend but not that thankful. At first I was a little annoyed at having a mercenary follow me everywhere. She followed me every time I went out of the camp. Everywhere I wandered inside the camp and even when I went to the bathroom, she was there!   
  
I didn't have the heart to send her away because she acted like a helpless little lamb. But on our adventures she proved to be a useful adversary because though she looked weak and helpless, her bow and arrow skills were a lot better than Blood Ravens. That's for sure.  
  
But we had our adventures. There were many more quests after that. And many more lands to travel too. My next quest was to rescue that old Fogie known as Deckerd Cain. But that is another story and I am tired of talking now. Let me rest by this here fire and rest my bones and mind for a bit you know. Then I will relive my glory days. Until then give your comments accordingly.   
  
If you want to here more just sit by this fire and I will tell you when I am ready.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
There is another chapter well done. I'm surprised not many people reviewed my other story, "It was more than just a game." It was a hit at first. Guess you haven't seen it yet. But review this story then review that story. Did I please you? 


End file.
